Wizard Love
by Milagrito
Summary: Rose y Scorpius sabían que una relación entre ellos es imposible, aunque lo intentan yendo al Yule Ball juntos. Songfic.


¡Hola, Potterheards! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom, y espero que no me vaya tan mal. Y, por consiguiente, también es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja.

Este one-shot se me ocurrió, al ver un vídeo de una canción que encaja perfectamente con ellos… De hecho, trata sobre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Todos los personajes, nombres, etc. que vean son propiedad de la magnífica escritora, J.K Rowling. La trama, de alguna forma es mía, pero también es de Meekakitty y Heyhihello.

¡A leer!

'**Wizard Love'**

**de**

**Milagrito**

– Y entonces James agarró a aquel niñato y le estampó su puño en la cara porque ¿quién osa a meterse con los Potter?... – y ese era su primo Albus, hablándole sobre algo que le sucedió a su otro primo, hermano de Albus, quien, como ya dijo él, se llama James.

_(I never thought you'd be in my life)_

La verdad era que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Desde que habían comenzado sus idas de vez en cuando hasta el pub de Madam Rosmerta a escondidas cuando había salidas a Hogsmeade, a hablar sobre ellos, le había flechado. ¿Su nombre? Scorpius Malfoy.

Y la verdad no había problema en que una chica se enamorada de un chico. Es más, eso es normal en la vida. Lo problemático eran sus casas. Él pertenecía a la casa de Salazar Slytherin. En cambio ella, a la de Godric Gryffindor. Y, como todo el mundo sabe, ningún Slytherin debe establecer relación con un Gryffindor, y viceversa. Simplemente porque eso estaba prohibido ya que sus casas eran rivales, y lo serán por siempre.

Además, estaban sus apellidos. Él era un Malfoy, mientras que yo, una Weasley. Y ya todo el mundo mágico sabía que los Weasley no hacen lazos con los Malfoy, ni que los Malfoy lo hacen con los Weasley.

Está escrito en la naturaleza que ambas familias se odien.

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you__  
><em>_Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?__  
><em>_You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.__  
><em>_But now without you by my side I feel incompleete._

De repente algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Un chico de ojos grises, y cabello rubio platinado corría hacia mí. Me sorprendí al ver que ese chico, era Scorpius.

Scorpius se detuvo frente a mí, y agarró la snitch que se había escapado y se había quedado volando cerca de mi rostro. Me sonrió, y antes de irse un papel cayó sobre mis piernas.

Albus mantenía su boca abierta, hasta que el chico se fue. Y aunque ambos eran rivales, a Albus no le dio tiempo de insultar a Malfoy, ya que este ya se había ido con una sonrisa.

Me despedí rápidamente de Albus, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y salí corriendo hasta mi Sala Común.

Abrí aquel papel, que tenía aroma a menta. La carta tenía una perfecta e impecable escritura.

'_¿Vas a ir al baile de navidad? ¿Me haría el honor, hermosa damisela, de ser mi cita ese día?' _

Y sonreí al leer lo último. Me provocaba saltar, gritar, de todo. Recordé que mañana tendría clase a primera hora con él así que decidí darle respuesta allá.

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat__  
><em>_From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that__  
><em>_Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well__  
><em>_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell._

Estaba entrando al salón de Historia de la magia. Ya este era su último año viendo Historia de la magia, ya que estaba en quinto año.

Apenas pasó la puerta, sintió cierta mirada gris viéndola fijamente. Lo vio sentado junto al hijo de Theodore Nott, Charlie. Scorpius cargaba una gran sonrisa, que creció más al verla a ella.

Se sentó junto a su primo Albus y mientras que él hablaba con un chico de su misma casa, Rose aprovechó de agarrar un pedazo de papel y su pluma.

_I never thought you'd be in my life__  
><em>_Two different worlds that we let collide__  
><em>_and it will never be the way it was before__  
><em>_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

Escribió en el papel un _'¡Claro! Me encantaría ir contigo' _en la hoja.

– _Wingardium Leviosa _– susurró haciendo elevar el folio hacia la mesa en la que estaba Malfoy.

El rubio vio caer el papel y lo abrió para luego leer lo escrito en él.

Le echó una mirada a Rose para luego sonreírle. Sonrisa que le fue correspondida por la muchacha pelirroja.

– Rose, ¿A quién le sonríes? – preguntó su primo Albus mirándola extrañado.

– ¿Eh? ¡A nadie! – se apresuró en decir la chica, sonrojada hasta la médula.

Scorpius rió bajito, imaginándose lo que su primo le debió haber dicho. Antes de voltearse hacia el profesor que había llegado hace unos segundos, le echó una última mirada a Weasley.

Rose iba caminando junto a su prima parlanchina, Lily. Iban pasando por un pasillo camino hacia el gran comedor.

– Y entonces él se acercó hasta mí y… ¡Casi me besa! – Luego de eso emitió un pequeño gritito – pero luego llegó Filch junto con la Sra. Norris y casi casi nos encuentran, pero Jeremy me agarró y nos escondimos en un salón hasta que se fueron y luego salimos y cada uno se fue a su Sala Común… – murmuró triste ya que ella deseaba ese beso.

Rose seguía emitiendo monosílabos o frases como 'Aja' 'Oh, qué bien' 'Sí…' y Lily seguía contando su historia entusiasmada cada vez que mencionaba una parte emocionante.

De repente divisé una cabellera rubia hablando animadamente con otro color marrón.

– _Scorpius_… – susurré sonriendo. Pasamos rozándome el brazo izquierdo. Cuando íbamos ya más alejados yo miré rápido, antes de que Lily se diera cuenta, hacia atrás viendo a Malfoy alejarse. Luego volví mi vista hacia Lily.

Después de que ella se volteara, no supo que un segundo más tarde Scorpius volteó a verla detenidamente, para luego regresar su vista a su amigo Charlie. Sonrió.

Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba ansioso por ir al baile con esa pelirroja ojimiel.

_Yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

Habían pasado unas semanas, y entre esas semanas había aprovechado de comprar su vestido para el baile. Quería verse hermosa para Scorpius.

Ya finalmente había llegado el día del baile. Se bañó para luego sentarse frente a una pequeña peinadora.

Comenzó a maquillarse, y al terminar de hacerlo se miró al espejo. No quería sonar presumida, pero el maquillaje le quedaba divino.

Tenía un poco de rubor en sus pómulos, pero nada exagerado, sombra de ojos color rosa difuminada, delineador de ojos color negro, mascara de pestañas y para finalizar, un labial rosa pastel.

Luego se definió los rizos y, para finalizar, se colocó su vestido negro, de varias capas.

Se puso sus sandalias de tacón alto color también negras y salió de su habitación.

Llegó hasta su Sala Común y se encontró con su mejor amiga, Emily, vestida igual de hermosa que Rose.

– Oye, ¡Sal a bailar, amiga! – le animó Rose sonriendo.

– Es que no sé si ir… ¡Tengo nervios! ¿Y si soy muy aburrida para Mark? ¿Y si luego se va a buscar otra cita? Y si… – iba a continuar ella, pero yo la callé.

– ¡Vamos! Tú eres muy agradable para estar, estoy segura de que se divertirá contigo. Y, lo dudo mucho. Así que, mueve tu trasero y ve hasta ese enorme Gran Comedor – le alentó la ojimiel.

– ¡Vamos entonces! – y las chicas salieron de su Sala Común. Emily se despidió de Rose, ya que tenía que buscar a Mark y, Weasley tenía que esperar a Scorpius.

Rose se estaba impacientando, ya que el chico había dicho que iría a por ella fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y todavía no había llegado.

Suspiró.

– Disculpa por la tardanza, damisela… pero algo me retrasó – dijo una voz profunda a su lado. Se volteó y vio a Malfoy allí mismo, con un esmoquin que lo hacía lucir muy guapo, acompañado de una reluciente sonrisa.

– ¿Vamos? – le dijo de nuevo Scorpius tendiéndole su brazo.

Tú asentiste y aceptaste su brazo.

– Que guapo estas… – comentó Rose sonrojada.

– Aceptémoslo, siempre lo estoy – se jactó Scor.

Reíste por su comentario y le diste un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

– ¡Pero qué presumido me saliste! – Y el ojigris sonrió por lo que acababa de decir su pelirroja. Porque sí, era _su_ pelirroja, y de nadie más.

_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve__  
><em>_bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see__  
><em>_what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark__  
><em>_who would have you don't need a wand to start a spark_

Luego él te tomó de la mano y entraron juntos al Gran Comedor. Siguieron caminando, y se detuvieron en el centro.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ustedes, y se escuchaban murmullos como _'¿Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin?_', '_¿Scorpius Malfoy con una chica Weasley?_', _'¡No puede ser! Mira par allá… La Weasley está con el bombón de Scorpius'_

Rose y Scorpius comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, ignorando las voces y las miradas a su alrededor. Simplemente viéndose a los ojos.

La canción que sonaba en estos momentos era 'The _Cranberries – When You're Gone_'.

Scorpius tenía sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras que la chica los tenía en el pecho del joven cazador –Porque sí, Malfoy había ganado ese puesto en el equipo de quidditch de su casa desde el segundo año–.

Ambos se veían fijamente, hundiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Inesperadamente el ojigris se acercó a su oído, sonrojando a Rose.

– ¿Te he dicho que estás más hermosa, de lo que eres, claro, hoy? – preguntó sonriente Scorpius. Se separó un poco de ella, y sonrió aún más cuando vio la cara de su chica.

La verdad el pelo de Rose no tenía nada que envidiarle a su cara. Ambos estaban rojos.

– Gr-gracias… – tartamudeó tímidamente la muchacha.

Y Scorpius volvió a sonreír. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, él le decía un halago y ella se cohibía.

Porque, se me había olvidado comentarles que ellos ya llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos, a escondidas, pero juntos.

Claro que el único que lo sabe es su primo Albus, que al principio no se lo tomó para nada bien, pero luego recapacitó y si ese niñato –como le decía él mismo– le hacía feliz, lo aceptaría. Pero que a la mínima que hiciera algo que la hiriera, moriría.

Claro que Scorpius le respondió con un '_De todas formas no necesitaba de tu permiso, Potter'_

– Scor… – le llamó. Él respondió con un _'¿Hmmm?' _–… ¿Podemos irnos a otro sitio? Es que no me siento bien aquí… con todas estas miradas – le susurró. Malfoy asintió así que salieron hasta el patio del colegio.

Desde allí se seguía escuchando la música, de lo alta que estaba.

Estaba sonando ahora '_You're beautiful'_ de _James Blunt._

Luego de eso Scorpius agarró la cintura de su novia y la pegó a él. Rose puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico, y comenzaron a bailar lento bajo la luz de la luna.

– Te amo, no me importa lo que digan nuestras familias, ni nuestros compañeros… Solo me importa lo que tú digas – le susurró en el oído Scorpius mientras que seguían.

A Rose se le cristalizaron los ojos y le vio directo a los ojos. Allí, en esos hermosos ojos color plata, vio ese brillo que le decía que estaba siendo honesto.

_I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub__  
><em>_Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub__  
><em>_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch__  
><em>_I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch_

De repente Scorpius sacó un iPod y me puso un audífono, y otro a él.

Le miré interrogante.

– Vi que en estos días tú cargabas uno, me entró curiosidad, investigué sobre el misterioso aparato e hice que me lo compraran… – explicó sonriente.

Empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida para nosotros dos, ya que explicaba la vida de ambos… Y los dos nos sabíamos la canción.

Bailaban al ritmo de la nueva canción, y en una de esos pasos él puso sus labios sobre los de Rose en un dulce beso, que transmitía todo el amor que sentía hacia esa pequeña persona de cabellos rojizos.

Ella le correspondió de igual forma y con la misma intensidad, acariciando el rubio cabello de su chico mientras el beso seguía.

Continuaron así durante… ¿minutos? ¿horas? Tal vez hubieran pasado días, y ellos no se daban cuenta.

Claro que tuvieron que separarse, ya que eran humanos y debían respirar.

Ambos respiraron agitados, recobrando el aliento.

Rose se sonrojó, y miró directo a los ojos a su novio.

– ¿Sabes?... Yo también te amo, y mucho más de lo que te imaginas – le contestó la pelirroja sonriente.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y le volvió a dar otro beso, pero sólo de pico.

– Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor… – le canto susurrándole cerca a la chica.

Y aunque su amor fuera prohibido, ellos lucharían contra todo obstáculo que se les cruzase porque para ellos, el amor iba primero que nada. Así estuvieran rompiendo años y años de odio entre sus familias desde tiempos inmemorables, ellos se amarían hasta el fin de sus días, y aún luego de ellos.

Y así siguieron toda la noche, luego verían cómo huir de Filch y la Sra. Norris al regresar a sus alcobas, pero así se quedarían durante un par de horas, bailando esa canción, su canción…

_**The End**_

¡Gracias a todos por leerme!... y, no sean malos, déjenme review.

Sí, sé que me quedó todo cursi… pero así soy yo, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Espero que no me haya salido tan mal, ya que es mi primer fanfiction de Harry Potter.

¡Oh, les dejaré el vídeo de la canción!

.com/watch?v=xjUb4Pr2HnY&feature=feedf

O si quieren buscan en Youtube: Wizard Love - Harry Potter Music Video - Meekakitty Featuring heyhihello

En fin, ¡adiós! ¡Cuídense! Y déjenme un review… e.e


End file.
